


The 6th Sense

by Killercarmen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killercarmen/pseuds/Killercarmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been feeling... different every since he came back from purgatory. He misses Cas, and is constantly seeing him EVERYWHERE. He wants to see Cas again, wants to see him smile, hear his laugh. So when he comes back, Dean is over joyed. Cas notices the difference n Dean, and senses something too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 6th Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! first fan fiction on this website! but, not my first fan fiction *wiggles eyebrows* I got the idea for this fic from one of linneart's comics. You can see it here> http://linneart.tumblr.com/post/113821582360 (idk how to create a link lol) anyway, i hope you Like it!

Dean stared absent mindly out the crappy motel window. He was sitting in the motel room, sipping on a glass of whiskey and staring out the window into the rainy night. He saw a happy couple walking in the parking lot towards the building, no doubt buying a room for the night to get out of the rain. They giggled and laughed, rushing to get out the downpour. Dean sighed. Things like that always made him think of Cas, always made him miss him more. Dean refilled his glass and lean back in his chair. Cas. Dean closed his eyes and Cas's face appeared in his mind. He was smiling his gummy smile, laughing at a joke Dean had just made. Dean smiled. Then the image changed. Cas's smiling face was replaced with one of sorrow and worry. The face of the man that slipped from his grasp and was stuck in that awful monster filled hell. Dean wanted to reach out to Cas, wanted to touch that face and comfort him. Dean opened his eyes and sighed. He downed the glass of whiskey and got up, walking over to the bed. He pulled out his computer and started looking for jobs, trying to not think of Cas.

After about ten minutes, he heard the motel door open and the rustling of paper bags.

"Hey Dean, I'm back."

Dean grunted in response, not looking up from his computer as Sam placed the bags of food on the small motel table.

"What're doing?" Sam asked, siting of his bed and taking off his shoes.

"I'm just lookin' around for potential jobs and stuff." Dean responded, reading an article about 2 ladies that claimed they were attacked by a homophobic ghost.

"Ok, whatever. I'm gonna be going to bed." Sam said before walking to the bathroom. Dean grunted in response and stayed on the computer.

 

A couple hours later...

 

Dean sat on his bed, the glow of the computer illuminating his face in the dark motel room.

The rain was coming down hard and he saw lightning flash, causing shadows to dash around the room. Dean was reading an article about a child disappearing during a freak storm. Lightning flashed and Dean noticed something in the window. He looked up and his eyes widened.

Cas, dirty and battered, stood in front of the window, staring at Dean. 

The room when dark again and Dean stared at the window. He kept staring at the window, closing his computer and slid off the bed. He walked around the bed Sam was sleeping in, still staring at the dark window. He walked up to the window and peered out of it, lightning lit up the room again. Dean stared at the spot outside that he could've  _swore_ Cas was just standing.

He heard Sam moving in the bed behind him. He looked at him then back at the window

"Dean, what's going on? You alright?" Sam said, sitting up.

"I dunno. I think i just saw something" Dean staring out the window.

"Um, you saw what?" Sam asked worriedly.

Dean kept staring out the window, remembering Cas's face looking back at his.

"Cas." he said.

Sam got off the bed and walked towards Dean.

"Cas?" Sam questioned, "Where?"

Dean nodded to just outside the window.

"Right there." 

He and Sam stared outside as lightning flashed again.

"An-and-and earlier, on the road." Dean stuttered before taking a deep breath. "I feel like I'm seeing him."

"That's.. not possible, I mean, you said it yourself; you made it out and he didn't... right?" Sam said, staring at Dean, worried.

"I tried so damn hard to get us the hell out of there." Dean said, turning around and walking away from the window.

"I know you did." Sam said.

Dean stopped walking.

"Ya know I could've pulled him out," Dean said, "I just don't understand why he didn't try harder."

Sam walked towards Dean.

"Dean," he said as Dean turned round to face him, "you did everything you could."

Dean looked back at the dark motel window, back to where he saw Cas.

"Ya, then why do I feel like crap?" he asked, looking back at his brother.

Sam thought for a moment.

"Survivor's guilt?" Sam answered.

"Hmm" Dean grunted, looking away from Sam.

"If you let it, this is gonna keep messing with you. You gotta walk past it." Sam said.

Dean simply nodded.

Sam walked past him, stopping for a split second to pat Dean on the shoulder, before walking to the bathroom.

Dean just stood there, staring at the window. Had he really seen Cas or was his brain tricking him? He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. He walked over to his bed, took off his shoes, pushed the computer aside, and just fell asleep.


End file.
